With the world increasingly dependent on mobile communications, any interruption to mobile services will negatively impact users and businesses. So when cell towers fail, whether it is a single tower failing or a cluster of towers failing simultaneously, network providers work tirelessly to quickly restore service to minimize the impact on customers.
Currently, customer impact due to failed cellular towers are performed manually by an operator based upon the operator's understanding of the nature of the outage, its root cause and expected impact and the user or usage estimates. Failures are also often analyzed on a per incident basis with each outage examined in isolation and the fault-tolerance mechanisms ignored, simply due to the complexity of performing such analysis in a manual fashion. Consequently, the impact analysis result may be quite inaccurate, for example, when the operator misjudges the failure scenario or under or over estimates the user population.